


Don't Wanna Die

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [30]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit emotionally repressed, And it's not like Black Hat wants to die, Angst, Black Hat isn't immortal, Bleeding Out, Blood, Bromance to Romance, Crying, Cutting Himself, Dark with happiness at times, Death, Emotional, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventually he loses it, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Flug goes crazy as expected, Gore, He's only human, His scientist has to watch it happen many times, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Like others think he is, M/M, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Sacrifice, Sad, Self-Harm, Slight fluff, Tears, The eldritch demon dies over and over again, Thinking, Unstable State Of Mind, dying, hurting, scissors, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Black Hat isn't immortal. He dies over and over again, like a nightmare in his life. What's worse is that his scientist, Dr. Flug has to watch him die each time, not being able to do anything for his boss. It's taking a toll on the human. He can't take it anymore, especially after Black Hat's most recent death.





	1. Nothing Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> This is roughly based off another Fanfiction, I'm just using the concept of Black Hat is not immortal and can die.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like this fanfic of mine 💜🎩

Black Hat isn't immortal, as others may think. He dies over and over again, like a nightmare in his life.

 

What's worse is that his scientist, Dr. Flug has to watch him die each time, not being able to do anything for his boss. It's taking a toll on the human. He can't take it anymore, especially after everything they're been through.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat had entered the room, which was the lab. He saw his human scientist, who was fully focused on the device in front of him. He wanted to get this invention to be perfect, to hopefully impress his boss.

 

That being of darkness, the eldritch demon had a slight smile, secretly. Especially as he watched Dr. Flug working. He knew that the younger male worked hard every time.

 

He shaked his head, snapping out of that thinking. His mind faded away from those thoughts.

 

'Don’t get attached to him.’ he thought, to himself. Although, he knows that it's already too late for that.

 

Black Hat walked over to him, staying behind his scientist. “ ** _Flug_**..” he said, in a slightly demonic voice, to get this human's attention.

 

Flug got startled, as he almost jumped out of the chair. “B-Black Hat..! S-Sir, I didn't notice you there!” he yelled out.

 

Black Hat ignored how loud this human scientist is being. “ **I noticed.** Now that I've got your attention, let's talk about this device of yours.”

 

“O-Of course!” Flug replied, through his stuttering.

 

Black Hat rolled his eye, although he didn't mind it. He listened to Flug, as he started talking. He also talked with him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was late afternoon now, almost evening.

 

Flug had suggested something to him. Which got the villain thinking about it.

 

It wasn't such a bad idea to get out of there, for awhile.

 

This demonic eldritch gave them both a day off, hesitantly, since he's a workaholic. But he thought, 'why not?’ They both needed it.

 

Black Hat snaps his fingers, as a black smoke surrounded him. He turned into his human disguise, as to not freak out others while out.

 

He still had his fancy clothes on. Although, instead of dark skin and a inhuman body. He has black hair, with gray (not crimson red) eyes, and pale, white skin.

 

Black Hat touched the brim of his top hat, looking at himself in the mirror. He let his scientist fix that long black coat he had on.

 

“You look great, Black Hat, s-sir.” Flug said to him.

 

“Thank you.” Black Hat said to the human. He knew that he is very attractive (in both forms). He always gets compliments. But hearing it from Flug made him feel good. It felt nice. He also had a smile.

 

He heard Flug as the human scientist hummed softly, probably having a smile under that paperbag as well.

 

“Flug, put different clothes on and take that paperbag off. That's an order. We're not supposed to look like ourselves.”

 

“Y-yes, sir. Be right back.”

 

Black Hat nodded his head and saw as Flug walks out of the eldritch's room, disappearing down the hallway.

 

He sat down on the couch (that he had in there) and waited patiently for him to come back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Flug came back, walking in there again.

 

Black Hat looked at him, staring at his scientist's appearance.

 

Dr. Flug has his paperbag and goggles off. His dark brown hair, different shaded eyes of blue and hazel. With pale white skin, are showing now. He is wearing a long sleeved, blue sweater with black jeans and converse.

 

That eldritch demon stared at him, for a bit again. He was deep in his thoughts, for a second.

 

Flug was also staring at his boss, silently. Then, his voice came back to him. “Sir?”

 

Black Hat snapped out of these thoughts. He hums quietly.

 

“Hmm? Oh, right. I know this place we should eat at, come on.”

 

Flug didn't say anything, nodding his head, as he followed him.

 

They both walk out of the mansion and down the street.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat takes him to a restaurant, that's a favorite of his own. He dragged Flug inside.

 

Flug seemed not to mind. He walked close behind him.

 

They sat down, across from each other.

 

A waitress comes over to them, giving both guys a menu. She stands there, waiting as they pick out what they want to eat.

 

Black Hat glanced at Flug, noticing that the human scientist was struggling to pick something.

 

“Just pick whatever you want. It's my treat, it's our day off after all.”

 

Flug looks at him. “B-But these food choices are really expensive..”

 

“Money isn't a problem for me. Just choose whatever you want.” Black Hat repeated to him.

 

Thankfully, that made Flug relax slightly and he finally picked something.

 

“A-Alright, sir. Thanks.” Flug replies, in a quiet voice.

 

“You better be appreciative.” Was Black Hat's reply to that.

 

It ended up that Black Hat ordered some spaghetti with parmesan cheese and pasta with melted cheese. He also gets a glass of red wine. Flug ordered just a salad with chicken and ranch dressing.

 

After the waitress wrote their orders down and walked away, Black Hat said something to his human scientist.

 

“You're a simple guy, Dr. Flug, which is interesting. Considering your intelligence and interests.”

 

Flug was so worried that he made his boss upset, that he hadn't noticed the slight compliment given by Black Hat.

 

“S-Sorry, sir.”

 

“I didn't mean it in a bad way.” Black Hat told him.

 

Flug was shocked about that, but strangely enough, also glad.

 

When their food came, they ate together in silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, both of them left. They headed somewhere else, after dessert.

 

They walk into a coffee shop that was near there. Both guys got a cup of coffee and some chocolate donuts. That Flug mostly eats, he loves sweets, more than Black Hat does.

 

Black Hat got plain black coffee, while Flug got a mocha coffee mixed with milk, creamers, and sugar.

 

“I'm in shock that your teeth hadn't rotten and fallen out yet.” Black Hat said to him.

 

Flug only laughed softly at that.

 

Which made Black Hat's undead and cold heart flutter, almost beating fast. His face heated up, as he blushed, a dark blue tinted shade.

 

Black Hat was glad that Flug didn't notice this.

 

They drank their coffees. There's a nice silence between them again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they were heading back to the mansion, eventually.

 

They saw a flower place near them, the owner nowhere to be seen.

 

Flug stopped for another second, as he kneeled down. His stare was on the flowers. Roses of red, blue, and purple.

 

He was touching the rose petals, gently. He smiled warmly.

 

Black Hat was staring at him again. He had a slight smile, at the sight. He sensed Flug's happiness and nice presence, slightly loving it.

 

Flug felt someone watching him. He turned his head and looked at Black Hat. He noticed that his boss’ stare on him. He started blushing at that, a bit reddish. Although, he kept his smile as well.

 

It was peaceful. Everything was nice.

 

But, they both knew that it wouldn't last..

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Days later, in that night -_

 

Black Hat had walked into the lab again. His pace was slow, feeling so weak. His body was falling apart.

 

He was hurting in that heart of coldness, had a sad feeling in there. Because of what has happened.

 

That time, him and Flug had bonded. This eldritch demon was actually enjoying life with him. He knew that his end was coming, but he didn't want his human scientist to suffer as he watched it happen again.

 

Flug heard him and turned around. His stare on the demonic eldritch known as his boss.

 

Black Hat had collapsed and falls to the ground.

 

Flug ran over to him. He takes off his paperbag and goggles again. He threw them on the ground, near them.

 

He pulled Black Hat closer and holds him in his arms. He watched as the eldritch demon slowly died. Unable to do anything.

 

Black Hat was crying, tears falling down. These tears turned from clear, a dark blue, to crimson red, then inky black.

 

“..I-I don't wanna die..Flug...”

 

Then, Black Hat's body exploded, his blood went everywhere. Especially on Flug.

 

Flug's eyes widened.

 

After that, his eyes got faded as he closed them. He cried silently. He held in a scream, as his heart hurt badly. That sadness slowly came back, into his heart again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than I thought xD I hope that you all enjoyed reading this first chapter :)


	2. Part That Hurts Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning - It's still gonna be angsty, and there's going to be even more hurting, before it gets any better.
> 
> ‘Always in a rush. Never stay on the phone. Long enough. Why am I so self important? Said I'd see you soon. But that was, oh, maybe a year ago. Didn't know time. Was of the essence. So many questions. But I'm talking to myself. I know that you can't hear me. Anymore, not anymore. So much to tell you. And most of all goodbye. But I know that you can't hear me. Anymore. It's so loud inside my head. With words that I should have said. And as I drown in my regrets. I can't take back. The words I never said.’ 
> 
> [& I was listening to this song while writing the chapter] 💙💜

His demonic boss had came back again, and naturally, doesn't remember anything from last time. 

 

Flug kept quiet about it. Which Black Hat seemed to not mind, yet anyway. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Hours Later -**

 

It's a dark gray cloudy day out, as it rained again. Which only added to this sorrow that surrounded in the mansion. 

 

Dr. Flug could almost recall a time that he was once alright. When he felt at peace with himself, while at times being in a graveyard, and writing in his small black journal. Or his love for planes, wanting to be a pilot, as he dreamed about it. He missed that feeling. Peaceful and calm, pure quietness, also happiness. Not worrying about anything. 

 

Until he met that man and his life changed. 

 

Everything was different now. 

 

That lab was deadly silent. Like nothing there. 

 

It wasn't bloody anymore, since the human scientist cleaned everything. Then, he sat down on a chair. He just kept sitting there, waiting. 

 

Even if he knew that his boss would come back. It didn't help what he was feeling. He kinda wished that this was just a bad dream, a nightmare. When he knew that it wasn't. 

 

His heart felt like it was still running cold, he feels dead inside. Just like the silence in that room. Each beat from his heart moving ever slightly. 

 

This paperbag and goggles that he had on, covered his face, hiding his darkened, faded eyes. A coldness was there. It's been years, since he's felt like this. 

 

His mind made him remember what happened over and over again, as well as the last thing that was said before Black Hat died..

 

_Black Hat was crying, tears falling down._

 

_“..I-I don't wanna die..Flug...”_

 

Flug gritted his teeth and tried not to cry again, when these tears were threatening to fall. He felt like he was falling apart. Because of this and the fact that he would be alone in the feeling. His boss won't remember the last few days they spent together or his death.. 

 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. 

 

“Dr. Flug? What in the bloody hell are you doing?” Black Hat noticed that his doctor was sitting in the dark, something he rarely did, if ever. 'I thought that he was afraid of the dark..?’ he thought, to himself, briefly then talked to him again. “..get back to work. Now.” His voice was low and dark, deep. Just as it always is. 

 

Usually Flug would have jumped, in fear of angering the eldritch demon further, rushing to work on a device for him. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Flug replied at that, quietly. 

 

Black Hat also notices this. It was strange. His scientist wasn't stuttering at all and is weirdly quiet. It was almost chilling, which was something coming from a demonic being, although he doesn't admit it to him. 

 

That eldritch demon sighed softly and watched as Flug worked on an invention. 

 

After he was certain that this human was actually working, the man of darkness itself disappeared. 

 

Flug knew that he was gone. Although, he didn't bother to look over his shoulder, to confirm it. 

 

Black Hat leaves and walked out, down the hallway, silently. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**An hour later -**

 

Black Hat was walking around, in his office, while he was by himself. 

 

He knew there was something really wrong with Flug. He sensed it. 

 

This eldritch demon also felt like he is forgetting another thing. But he couldn't put his finger on it. 

 

'What is it?!’ he yelled and screamed in his head. 

 

Then, he thinks about it, deeply. 

 

That's when it snaps in his mind, as he remembered a memory, that he didn't know was there. Especially when he stares at a picture of him and Flug, that his scientist had took. 

 

_Black Hat got plain black coffee, while Flug got a mocha coffee mixed with milk, creamers, and sugar._

 

_“I'm in shock that your teeth hadn't rotten and fallen out yet.” Black Hat said to him._

 

_Flug only laughed softly at that._

 

_Which made Black Hat's undead and cold heart flutter, almost beating fast. His face heated up, as he blushed, a dark blue tinted shade._

 

Black Hat puts his clawed hand on his forehead, remembering something else. 

 

_His scientist was touching the rose petals, gently. He smiled warmly._

 

_Black Hat was staring at him again. He had a slight smile, at the sight. He sensed Flug's happiness and nice presence, slightly loving it._

 

_Flug felt someone watching him. He turned his head and looked at Black Hat. He noticed that his boss’ stare on him. He started blushing at that, a bit reddish. Although, he kept his smile as well._

 

Black Hat was snapping out of it, breathing heavily (even if he really didn't need to). He held his chest where a heart would be. If his own hadn't been dead and isn't beating, with his icy cold skin. 

 

He sat down on the ground, slowly. Being overwhelmed with emotion, mostly of sadness. 

 

It had all came back to him. 

 

Why? How could he have forgotten those memories with Flug? No wonder why he felt an unbearable feeling of pain from him. He understands now. 

 

Black Hat nearly cried himself, but holds it in. 

 

“Flug..” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that it didn't seem rushed & Sorry that this chapter was so short. Hopefully the next part will be longer xD


	3. Thinking, His Thoughts, & Haunted

_ Black Hat held his chest where a heart would be. If his own hadn't been dead and isn't beating, with his icy cold skin.  _

 

_ He sat down on the ground, slowly. Being overwhelmed with emotion, mostly of sadness.  _

 

_ It had all came back to him.  _

 

_ Why? How could he have forgotten those memories with Flug? No wonder why he felt an unbearable feeling of pain from him. He understands now.  _

 

_ Black Hat nearly cried himself, but holds it in. _

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

Flug keeps his distance from him, not wanting to feel that hurt again. Not now or ever. 

 

Black Hat did the same, staying away from Flug. Like as if he knew what happened, when he really didn't. 

 

It was strange to that human scientist. 

 

Unknown to Flug, that this eldritch demon knew a lot more than he was letting on. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It's night, cold out. 

 

Flug was sat down on a chair, in his lab. In the dark, again. He was tired, exhausted. Through his paperbag and goggles, his eyes had gray circles under them. 

 

His eyes are faded. 

 

Although he can't sleep. He couldn't. Because of these nightmares that he's been having. Of Black Hat's most recent death. He remembered it in detail and how this eldritch demon didn't want to die. That feeling, emotion of sadness that he felt. It hurt the human scientist, to remember it, over and over again. 

 

He almost cried at that, in this silence, his heart hurting for him. His mind fading slightly as he was thinking again, about everything. His thoughts stayed on it. He breathed quietly, shakily. 

 

That made it a little bit better, but he can't stop remembering what Black Hat had said to him. This has been playing on in his head, for awhile now. It haunted him. 

 

**“..I-I don't wanna die...”**

 

Flug snapped out of it, again. Out of these thoughts. He was still breathing, silently. He thinks of something else. 

 

An idea gets into his mind, through everything of those memories. 

 

He was determined now, as well as another emotion hitting him. Which he couldn't really understand at that moment. He decided to ignore it, for now. He shaked his head. 

 

Now he focused. He also got close to his desk, leaning over it as he started writing in a notebook that he kept with him. He wrote it down, what he had in mind. 

 

Everything was gonna be different, this time, eventually better. Probably even by tomorrow. 

 

Flug smiled, at this thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to get another chapter out xD 
> 
> Especially when I know that some of you have been waiting to read it. I love and appreciate when you all are reading and leaving lovely comments on this Villainous Fanfiction of mine :) I'm slowly getting back into the fandom [especially Paperhat], don't worry xDD Anyway, I hope that all of you enjoy this chapter 💜🎩 
> 
> Also sorry that this is short, especially after not posting on it for awhile, I can't give everything away just yet though - you'll find out what Flug is planning soon enough, don't worry.


	4. Strange Mind, Unstable Insanity, & Darker Than Ever Now

_Flug snapped out of it, again. Out of these thoughts. He was still breathing, silently. He thinks of something else._

 

_He wrote it down, what he had in mind._

 

_Everything was gonna be different, this time, eventually better. Probably even by tomorrow._

 

_Flug smiled, at this thought._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Another day -**

 

There was silence again, in that still dark room. 

 

Dr. Flug sat down, staying there, in a quiet way. Each silent breath kept him sane, strangely enough. 

 

Although he felt like he was gonna snap at any moment. 

 

Flug got deep in his thoughts, once again, now. He thinks for a bit. 

 

He keeps thinking, his mind was surrounded by that silence. Like his life needed it. 

 

Flug hummed softly, yet in a creepy tone of voice. But he wasn't unnerved from it, when he noticed. Which was strange on it's own in fact. 

 

He was feeling different, he tries not to think about this though. 

 

What was keeping him going was hope and that idea he thought of yesterday. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

**Two hours later -**

 

Flug wanted to save Black Hat. He has to find out how, although he knew that it probably wasn't possible. He had to try. 

 

He started researching ways to keep his boss alive, he looked through many things, reading books of that certain stuff and gazed onto the internet. Through his laptop computer. 

 

After awhile, he finally found it. There was a way, it's through human sacrifice of someone special and close to the person. If he sacrificed himself, it could save this eldritch demon that he cares about.. 

 

Usually, like always, he would've shivered in fear. But this time he didn't, only focused on saving him.

 

Flug takes a deep breath and felt better. He could do this. For Black Hat. 

 

He got to work and starts making the machine.

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

**Hours Later -**

 

When it was finished, Flug let out a sigh of relief, then he called for Black Hat to come down and look at it. After that, he waited patiently for that eldritch demon to appear. 

 

Which he does, eventually. 

 

Flug showed this to Black Hat now. 

 

It's a chair with black long things hanging off it and electrical stuff at the ends, on the ground. 

 

This demonic eldritch was impressed, not knowing what it actually was for, yet. 

 

Black Hat hums in a silent way, not noticing that this human scientist was behind him. 

 

Flug pushed him in, quickly, and he strapped that eldritch demon down. 

 

“Flug! What the fuck are you doing?!” Black Hat yelled at him. 

 

“Don't worry, Black Hat, sir.. this will save you, I promise..” 

 

Even through those goggles, Black Hat could see a strange look in Dr. Flug's eyes. 

 

“..Flug..what are you…?” 

 

“Trust me.” Flug replied at that, with a smile (even though Black Hat couldn't see it). 

 

Now it got quieter. 

 

Silence was between them, like it deadly surrounded these two guys. 

 

Flug stayed there, where he was, thinking about something. His mind fading into that saying which haunted him. He wanted to get it to stop, remembering this hurts. More than anything though, he wants to save him from dying again. 

 

**_“..I-I don't wanna die..Flug...”_ **

 

That human scientist snaps out of it, once again, by this eldritch demon's voice now. 

 

"..Flug? Why are you doing this?" Black Hat asked him that. 

 

Flug was quiet for a few seconds, then he ripped off his paperbag and goggles. He threw them on the ground, showing his pale white skin and dark brown hair, with these unique shaded eyes. Even those scars. 

 

Black Hat remembered them, except now he noticed something. 

 

Flug's eyes are darkened and faded, mixed in with a crazed stare. An insane look appearance on his features as he smiled. He got closer to him and gripped onto that demonic being's shoulders. He leaned in, while he talked lowly and silently. His eyes pierced through him as he stared at Black Hat, deeply. Like they are gazing into his soul (if he has one, nobody really knows). 

 

"I can't..no, I won't watch you die again. I can't lose you, Jefe.." he said to him. 

 

Black Hat almost felt a shiver. A slight feeling in him. He wasn't afraid, more as worried with Flug's state of mind. He was concerned as this other male acted like that. He knew something was very wrong, especially with this picture. Flug didn't seem anxious without his face covered, he had snapped and gone crazy, fully unstable to the point of being unrecognizable. 

 

He wondered what happened, then he remembered that he does die over and over again. It affected Flug in a large way, it seemed. 

 

Then, he thinks about what was said now. What does Flug have planned for him? 

 

If this was anyone else and he wasn't a demon, it would be like a nightmare. With how Flug was acting. 

 

Flug turned his back to him now, for just a second. 

 

Black Hat had a thought, in silence. 

 

He put everything together and knew what Flug was going to do. 

 

'No..’ he thinks that, to himself. 

 

His eyes snapped open and looked at what was next to him. 

 

Black Hat grabs a pair of scissors, near him, with his claws. 

 

'I won't let Flug sacrifice himself for me, or my sake.. He's the reason that I'm still happy and okay with dying.. And that's enough for me.’ he also thought, again. 

 

He stabbed these scissors into his throat, after thinking that, cutting through his vocal cords and past the veins there. He was bleeding out. His blood dripped down, as he slowly dies there. He had dropped those scissors onto the ground. 

 

Flug snaps out of it, looking at him. He screamed when he saw this. 

 

“No! Black Hat!” he yells out, but he noticed that this eldritch demon was already dead. 

 

He was shaking, as he cries again, tears falling. He puts his fingers through his own dark hair, slightly pulling at it. 

 

'Why..?’ 

 


	5. Broken, Without Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'It's like you're screaming and no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed, that someone could be so important. That without them, you feel like nothing.'

_ Flug snaps out of it, looking at him. He screamed when he saw this.  _

 

_ “No! Black Hat!” he yells out, but he noticed that this eldritch demon was already dead.  _

 

_ He was shaking, as he cries again, tears falling. He puts his fingers through his own dark hair, slightly pulling at it.  _

 

_ 'Why..?’  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Eventually, after awhile, it seemed -**

 

Flug felt his body as it shaked, trembled, his breathing low and uneven. Very quiet. 

 

That silence which surrounded him, threatening to consume his mind. 

 

It hurts emotionally. 

 

His faded eyes had tears while he cried silently, each breath came out shaky. He can't think, there was no thoughts yet. 

 

He bit his lip and snapped again, screaming out loud. Even if he knew no one could hear. Not even that eldritch demon who he cared for so much. 

 

Flug got silent again. He falls down to the ground, just lying there. He was crying, quietly now. 

 

He felt so sad, broken, with his heart hurting. 

 

It was a cold feeling, everything numbed. Until it was only that emotion instead. 

 

Flug stayed there, for what it seemed like a long time, when it was just a few minutes. 

 

He breathed. Silently again. After that, awhile longer, he sat upwards. He wiped his eyes, rubbed them. He's also putting his fingers through his hair. 

 

After a second or two, he calmed himself down and gets off there. He knows that he needs to at least do something, anything. 

 

Flug walked over to Black Hat's lifeless body, staring at it, at him. He moved him, slowly and carefully. Slightly away from there, into his arms. 

 

He pulled out these bloody scissors from this demonic being's neck and puts it down on a gray metal small table. 

 

Then, he carried the corpse of his boss out of there and down that darkened hallway. He was walking somewhere else. Into this other male's private room, lastly. 

 

Flug put Black Hat down on the bed (with a black and red aesthetic), in a careful way. He stays and kept his stare on him, knowing that he will come back. Once again. Although not soon enough. 

 

He let out another breath, quiet yet far from calm. He leaves and walks out, after that. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

Flug headed back into the lab now. 

 

Just silence surrounded him again. 

 

He decided to leave that paperbag and goggles off, for now. He sat down, on the ground. He had some thoughts racing in his fading mind, although it seems so clear what happened. What he needed to do. 

 

Flug breaths and closed his eyes, thinking for a bit, again. All about him, of Black Hat. Whom he cares for. 

 

This human scientist grabbed something, touched it. A book that he had nearby, starting to open and read through to, using all his focus on just this. 

 

That book had everything he was gonna need, for what he's going to do next. 

 

He opened his eyes. They are dark now, with being mixed in, of a unique and different shaded-ness. There's an emotional fire in them, filled with such feeling. 

 

'Black Hat..' he thought, again. 

 

No matter what, he will save him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎩


	6. Cold Feeling, Shadows, & Sacrifice

_Flug breaths and closed his eyes, thinking for a bit, again. All about him, of Black Hat. Whom he cares for._

 

_This human scientist grabbed something, touched it. A book that he had nearby, starting to open and read through to, using all his focus on just this. That book had everything he was gonna need, for what he's going to do next._

 

_He opened his eyes. They are dark now, with being mixed in, of a unique and different shaded-ness. There's an emotional fire in them, filled with such feeling._

 

_'Black Hat..' he thought, again._

 

_No matter what, he will save him._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Darkness. A blackness, mixed in with a cold feeling. 

 

That's what Black Hat felt, before he opened his crimson red eyes. 

 

Which was a relief (even if he died, again). 

 

After that thought, he started thinking now. 

 

Then it all came back to him, his death and those memories with Flug. All of it. 

 

Black Hat didn't know how, but he remembered. Although with his confused self, he feels happy as well. Strangely enough. 

 

He gets off there, out of that bed. He also ran out the door, down this darkened hallway. He headed over to the lab, he needed to see Flug again. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

Black Hat walks in there, through darkness at first, hiding in these shadows. He saw him, noticing something. 

 

Flug was sat down on the ground, with a black book in front of him, and lit candles surrounded him. Like he was doing a ritual, of some sort. 

 

Black Hat stayed where he was. He felt a strange feeling, which was mixing in with his cold being. 

 

He noticed that Flug doesn't have his paperbag and goggles on. Which was weird (because he was used to seeing him with them on), although nice too. He also saw a long and sharp silver knife in Flug's hand, in between his fingers at the top (there was details on it, such as a snake carving). 

 

This eldritch demon realized what that human scientist was gonna do. He acted and runs over, but it was too late now.. 

 

Flug was trying to sacrifice himself, for that demonic being, again. 

 

Which he almost did. He didn't get the chance to say the words from that book. He does stab himself though. His blood dripped down, from this knife. 

 

" ** _Flug!_** " Black Hat yelled out, a slight sadness in his voice. 

 

Black Hat noticed that Flug had heard him, although he was distracted as he saved this other male. He reached out with his claws and grabbed the knife (that Flug nearly dropped in shock), throwing it across the room. Now it was on that ground. 

 

He holds Flug in his arms, carefully, like that other male had done to him a few days ago. 

 

"It's okay.." he said to him, whispered it as he talked. 

 

Flug nodded at that. But he closed his eyes, after silently doing this. He falls unconscious. 

 

Black Hat feels it as Flug's body was falling against him, which he doesn't mind. He held him close. He was standing again now, with Flug still in his arms. 

 

He walked out and carried Flug with him, to somewhere else. 

 


	7. Everything's Nice, Warm & Peaceful

_Black Hat holds Flug in his arms, carefully, like that other male had done to him a few days ago._

 

_"It's okay.." he said to him, whispered it as he talked._

 

_Flug nodded at that. But he closed his eyes, after silently doing this. He falls unconscious._

 

_Black Hat feels it as Flug's body was falling against him, which he doesn't mind. He held him close. He was standing again now, with Flug still in his arms._

 

_He walked out and carried Flug with him, to somewhere else._

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat was walking into his private room now, closing the door behind them. 

 

He goes over and puts Flug down, onto the bed, carefully. Slowly even. He made sure that this other male was alright. 

 

Flug was still unconscious. 

 

Which slightly worried Black Hat, although he knew that Flug was alive, as he heard the other male's quiet breathing and heartbeat. 

 

Black Hat stared at him, in a silent way. Before he walked away from there, for just a second. 

 

He knows that he can't heal him, but he can still help Flug. He grabbed a first-aid-kit, walking back over and sitting down on that bed, next to him. 

 

Black Hat stopped the bleeding and disinfected that wound. 

 

He stitches this bloody wound close and sews it, since the cut was deep. 

 

After sewing that, he bandaged it now. He wraps white bandages around Flug's stomach. Then, he got off there and walks into the bathroom. He cleaned his hands, washing them. 

 

When he washed himself, that demonic being looked over at him. 

 

Black Hat had his stare on Flug again and he noticed that this human scientist was sleeping peacefully, in a calm state of mind. He had a slight smile at that. 

 

This eldritch demon puts the first aid kit away, after turning off that water from the sink. 

 

Black Hat sat down next to Flug, once again, on this bed. He waited patiently for him to wake up. 

 

He watched this peaceful sleep that Flug was in. 

 

It was nice. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

**An hour or so, probably two, later -**

 

After awhile, it seemed like, Flug wakes up. He opened his eyes, eventually, slowly. 

 

Now Flug was looking around, noticing where he is, in his boss's room. 

 

Black Hat saw that Flug was awake and noticed how quiet he was. 

 

"Flug.." 

 

"Black Hat..I..why am I here..?" 

 

"If you don't remember, I'II tell you. You tried to sacrifice yourself for me. You stabbed yourself with a knife. I got there in time, saved you and took care of you. I bandages your wound, after sewing and disinfecting it. You're lucky to be alive right now.." Black Hat said to him, told Flug this as he explained everything. 

 

Flug seems silent at that, his eyes darkening with a slight fade, it looked like anyway. 

 

"Why..?" he questioned 

 

Black Hat stares at him, hearing that. "Hmm? What?" 

 

"..why? Why did you save me?! I was doing that, sacrificing myself, for you!" Flug yelled, then he slienced himself when he realized how loud that he got. 

 

Strangely enough, Black Hat didn't seem to mind it. That was a rare sight after all, when Flug would yell or get angry. 

 

Black Hat sighed, in an almost soft way, from his usual low voice. He talked silently, yet he knew that Flug still heard him. 

 

"Flug, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself for me. You shouldn't do that to save a demon. Not for me or anyone. I've lived a long time, many years in fact. I deserve what I get, because I'm bad. I am a horrible, evil person. Who should die over and over again. Death, in a way, is something as atonement.." 

 

"..Black Hat, no.." Flug shaked his head, not wanting to hear it. He started to cry, for him. He felt so sad, a feeling of this, from knowing what that other male goes through. He doesn't want him to suffer like this, no one really should. 

 

Flug cried quietly, in a silent way, tears falling down again now. 

 

Black Hat was staring at him, slightly shocked about that as he saw Flug is crying for him. 

 

Flug gazed over at Black Hat, talking a bit, quieter yet calm. 

 

"I have my reasons for saving you, it's mostly because I care about you and I have feelings for you.." 

 

Black Hat was still in shock, especially as he hears this from him, although he also nodded in understanding. 

 

Flug leaned in and kissed Black Hat's cold lips, gently. 

 

They both smiled into that kiss. A bit, in this silence. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

**Days Later -**

 

They are in a relationship of sorts, it's nice. Everything felt perfect. Well almost, but still. 

 

Flug had healed mostly, feeling a lot better than before. 

 

He has been thinking, his mind filled with them. 

 

His thoughts actually lead him to something. 

 

Flug ended up thinking of a solution, on how to save Black Hat. They could put his soul (which he does have) into another body. It'll let him keep his memories and everything. 

 

They have a talk about it and Black Hat agreed to that. Because at least, Flug won't get hurt now. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

It gets darker out again. 

 

Flug puts his paperbag and goggles back on (he had them off for a few days, shockingly) and goes out somewhere, to look for someone. 

 

Which he did, Flug does find a person. A male. With raven black hair, grayish eyes, and pale, white skin. 

 

Flug felt relieved. He found a guy, a fresh human body, that looked similar to Black Hat's usual disguise. 

 

He followed this guy into an alleyway. Then, after that, he takes out a knife and killed him. He dragged the body, this lifeless corpse to the mansion. No one noticed since it was night, very dark out. 

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

 

Flug was in the lab, with that body on an operating table. That's gray and metal-like. 

 

He focused as he stitched it, on where that stab wound is. He made sure that the cut was sewed fully, closed shut. He bandaged this wound, after. It leaves a scar on the body. 

 

Although Black Hat didn't seem to mind as that eldritch demon told him this when he walked in, which Flug was glad about.  

 

Flug let Black Hat look at it while he set everything up. He pointed and instructed him to lay down on another long table near them. 

 

Black Hat does that, lying there. He was waiting as he relaxed, knowing this might take awhile. 

 

Flug was nodding at him, then he connected all of it (that body and Black Hat to each other). He started this machine now. 

 

Black Hat closed his eyes. He calmed down again. 

 

He kept himself that way, hearing each noise coming from it. 

 

It all went dark now. 

 

Flug stays there, watching. He's silently hoping that it'll work. Which it should. 

 

And it did. 

 

That transfer worked, as Black Hat's soul enters and gets in his new body. 

 

It was perfect. A nice fit for him. Still attractive and good-looking even as well. 

 

Black Hat was human now and looks like a rich guy in his mid to late 20s. He still had his dark abilities too, luckily (as he tested them out). 

 

He just had to get used to this. He breathed quietly. He felt better. Everything was okay. 

 

Flug was glad about that. He had a smile, towards him. He leans over, kissing Black Hat, on the lips again. 

 

Black Hat is different, so his lips felt warm and soft now. 

 

Flug liked it. 

 

Black Hat also loved his scientist's warmth. 

 

Both guys felt happier, together. 

 

They had a blush, of a reddish shade and they're smiling again, shyly yet warmly. Affectionately. 

 

It would be a nice, even better life with each other now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this Fanfiction ♡ 💜🎩


End file.
